"Tank" Dempsey
Corporal '''Tank Dempsey' is an American '''Marine' who fought in the United States Marine Corps, and is a playable character in'' Zombies.'' His player indicator color is white (shared with John F. Kennedy and Sarah Michelle Gellar), but is randomized in Moon. Biography "Tank Dempsey: American hero. Hand him a loaded weapon, a good woman, and something to shoot at and he is happy. Enrage him and he will rip your guts out and use them as a bandolier. Dempsey was selected for this mission after he showed his true grit at the battle for Peleliu. Remarkable though it may seem, his unit was captured during the early raids before the main invasion, and he spent 2 weeks in a rat infested bamboo cage submerged in malarial water. Well that did not stop The Tank. After he gnawed his way through the cage, he then gnawed his way through his captors armed only with a Bobby pin and his Medal of Honor which he keeps secreted in various body cavities. '' ''Now you know there is no before the war for Dempsey, and there is no after. There is only the legend of Tank Dempsey, and how he will win the war for the rest of us." :— Tank's bio added with Map Pack 2 in World at War. : :Tank Dempsey was the Leader of a Marine Recon Team, sent in to rescue Doctor Peter McCain, an O.S.S spy who had been compromised. His team was split apart into two groups on separate B-17 airplanes. (One of which crashed at Nacht Der Untoten). His B-17 plane made it to Verruckt, but Dempsey rushed ahead of his team and was taken prisoner by Group 935. His entire unit was killed. Dempsey was then used as a test subject to replace the Mexican that Richtofen had previously killed. : Quotes See: Tank Dempsey Quotes Trivia *Dempsey is voiced by Steve Blum, who also played the voice of Captain Foley from Call of Duty and Call of Duty: United Offensive.http://briantuey.blogspot.com/2009/08/tank-dempsy-vs-spike-spiegal-vs-mugen.html *Dempsey hates Doctor Richtofen, who in turn hates him as well, similar to Nikolai and Takeo. *Dempsey seems to disrespect Nikolai Belinski, however he doesn't seem to actually hate him. **In the Original Characters Trapped easter egg, Dempsey and Nikolai appear to be drunk together, demonstrating how Dempsey doesn't actually hate him. *Dempsey treats Takeo Masaki with much respect, but Takeo does not seem to return the same feeling. *Dempsey's favorite weapon seems to be the BAR. He also seems to like the M16 in Black Ops, ''and also appears to like heavy German weaponry, such as the MG42 and HK21. *Dempsey often calls the Wunderwaffe DG-2 the “Wonder Waffle." *Rarely, while using the Pack-a-Punch machine, Dempsey will sing the jingle for Juggernog. *Dempsey was featured in Treyarch's Shi No Numa example map, nazi_zombie_kyassuru. *By the time of Kino der Toten, Dempsey has grown a small beard, and by the time of Ascension he is covered in dirt and blood. This blood is gone in Shangri-La and Moon. *In a file on the computer terminal, it says that part of Dr. Maxis' super-soldier experiments were Dempsey, Nikolai, and Takeo. *Along with Takeo Masaki, Nikolai Belinski and Edward Richtofen, he is found in Call of the Dead involved in the easter egg. *In ''Call of Duty: World at War, the player who is Dempsey will always be the host of the game, while in Call of Duty: Black Ops, it's randomized. Additionally, if the player is playing on Shi No Numa or Der Riese on Solo in World at War, they will always be Dempsey. *Dempsey's favorite Perk-a-Cola is Juggernog and his least favorite is Quick Revive. *Dempsey has a five year old child. Appearances Cod-rezurrection-nacht-scr11.jpg Verruckt.png Shi no Numa - Air View.jpg Derriesecam37UPLOADED.jpg Kino der Toten loading screen.jpg Warroomsurvival1 zps893a3b5e.jpg BO Ascension.jpg Call-of-the-dead.jpg Shangrila1.png Moonoverview.png The Giant BOIII.jpg Der Eisendrache Poster BO3.png References Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Category:Shi No Numa Category:Der Riese Category:Kino der Toten Category:Ascension Category:Shangri-La Category:Moon Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Category:Origins